


I'll Die A Happy Man

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Teasing, bitchy maggie, cuddly daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get up.” He gestured her to his face.<br/>“No. We’re not doing it like that again it’s weird.”<br/>“What you don’t like ridin my face.” He teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Die A Happy Man

“Beth.” He chuckled. She kept climbing on him and nibbling his ears.  
“What. Mr. Dixon not enjoying himself?” She teased as she cupped his extremely hard cock. “Feels like you are.”  
“Beth get your butt out here and look after Judith.” She heard her sister holler.  
“Sorry Daryl.” She kissed him.  
“No no.” He grabbed her arm. “You giving me fucking blue balls?” He growled.  
“Sorry, duty calls.” She wiggled her butt.  
“Just remember that Greene. You’ll be punished tonight.” She giggled and left the cell.  
~~~  
Judith’s been screaming all night. They shoved her to Beth so everyone else could sleep. She knew they were just trying to keep her from Daryl.  
She walked the baby up and down the empty cell block. She felt hands trace her back. She jumped. “What the… Daryl.” She smiled but the baby kept screaming.  
“Give me her.” He took the baby. The girl quieted instantly.  
“Really?” She questioned the baby.  
“She likes me.” He gloated.  
“Well you keep her.” She stormed off back to her.  
A few minutes later Maggie pulled her privacy curtain over. “What are you doin?” She asked.  
“Relaxin.” Beth said.  
“Wheres the baby?”  
“With Daryl.”  
“You can’t do that Beth, you cant just shove your responsibilities off on Daryl!” She yelled.  
“My responsibilities?! Shes not my kid!” Daryl reached her cell.  
“Two of ya need to shut up. Little Asskicker just went to sleep. Ya wake her yar puttin her down.” He pointed to Maggie.  
“Me? Really?” She sarcastically asked.  
“Yeah you. What the fuck do you do here anyway? Ya lazy b…”  
“Daryl.” Beth scolded him before he could call her sister a bitch. “Leave Maggie!” She ordered.  
“You stupid little girl.” Maggie huffed as she left the cell.  
“Wheres Judith?” Beth asked.  
“With Carl.” He said as he pulled off his shirt.  
“Expecting sex?” She jokingly asked.  
“Nah, just sleepin here tonight and it’s hot.” He laid down.  
She climbed on top of him. She cuddled into his side. She started kissing his chest and nipple. Her hand traced down his body. With the help of his hand they undid his belt and jeans. She slide her hand inside and started jerking him off. He let his head fall back. He enjoyed her.  
“Mmm.” He moaned.  
He came in minutes.  
“Get up.” He gestured her to his face.  
“No. We’re not doing it like that again it’s weird.”  
“What you don’t like ridin my face.” He teased.  
“I feel like I’m killin you.” She blushed.  
“I’ll die a happy man.” He looked up at her as she pulled her pants and panties off.  
She shook her head. “No.”  
“Fine.” He groaned. He pulled her over and flipped them so he was on top of her. He ducked down between her legs. He kissed her thighs. He licked her open. He teased her slightly with his teeth.  
Beth always gets lost when he’s pleasuring her. She’s lost. She knows she’s moaning. Screaming his name. All she remembers is feeling him whip her down and snuggle up to her. Yes Daryl Dixon was a major cuddle bunny.


End file.
